Drop
Drop - anielica stróż, odpowiedzialna za opiekę nad małymi dziećmi. Przypadkiem została zamieszana w aferę z ukradzioną Księgą Razjela, w wyniku czego poznała komandosa Drago Gamerina i Głębianina Hazara. Po wojnie z Siewcą Wiatru, zamieszkała z Drago we wspólnym domu w nieokreślonej części Limbo. Wygląd Drop miała miłą, okrągłą buzię okoloną krótką, ciemną czupryną i okrągłe, brązowe oczy. Nie była specjalnie ładna, ale jej wygląd wzbudzał sympatię. Sylwetkę miała proporcjonalną, choć zdradzającą pewną tendencję do zaokrągleń. Ubierała się w regulaminowy strój składający się z długiej do połowy łydki, burej szaty, z cienkiej bluzy z trzema paskami przy kołnierzu i na rękawach oraz płaskich, wysoko sznurowanych butów, Historia Drop zajmowała się opieką małych dzieci, nim te były na tyle duże, by iść do szkoły. Pewnego wieczora, gdy skończyła swoją pracę, udała się na spacer po cmentarzu ulokowanym na Ziemi. Tam też wdrapała się na drzewo, ciesząc się przyjemną chwilą, gdy z zamyślenia wyrwał ją niespodziewany trzask. Stała się świadkiem spotkania Jaldabaota ze swoim sługą, alchemikiem Och, który przekazał mu Księgę Razjela. Gdy została zauważona, zbiegła z miejsca zdarzeń. Z trudem umknęła przed pogonią.. Gdy zapadł zmierzch opuściła swoją tymczasową kryjówkę. Wystraszona pojawieniem się Głębian i innych przedstawicieli ras, przeszła przez pierwszą napotkaną bramę magiczną, która przeniosła ją do Limbo. Tam ukryła się w nieużywanej łodzi w porcie. Do tej samej łodzi niedługo później wskoczył Drago Gamerin, komandos Nieba, także uciekający przed pogonią. Gdy zorientował się, że dziewczyna jest wystraszoną anielicą, zapytał, przed kim uciekała. Drop opowiedziała mu o tym, co widziała dnia poprzedniego. Jak się okazało, były to bardzo ważne informacje. Drago, pomimo protestów anielicy, postanowił ukryć ją w domu swego przyjaciela, Saturnina. Dlatego zabrał ją do Drugiego Kręgu Nieba, do Zielonej Wieży. Była już późna pora, toteż Drago próbował obudzić anioła głośnym gwizdem, lecz ten spał jak kłoda. Drop stanowczo odmówiła, gdy komandos zaproponował, aby podleciała do okna i zapukała, uznając, że tak się nie godzi robić. W końcu Drago udało się wywołać przyjaciela. Oboje stróże byli niechętni przebywania w swoim towarzystwie, gdyż łamało to zasady, lecz komandos nie przejmował się ich nieistotnymi zmartwieniami. Drago opowiedział Saturninowi całą historię, a ten zmienił swe nastawienie, przepraszając za wcześniejsze zachowanie. Przedstawił się Drop i zaproponował herbatę, co anielica przyjęła chętnie. Stróże szybko się polubili. Saturnin za dnia pilnował swego klienta, zaś Drago musiał wyjść na chwilę, pozostawiając anielicę samą w kwaterze. Niespodziewanie do drzwi zapukał ktoś, podający się za przyjaciela Anioła Stróża, lecz Drop nie dała się na to nabrać. Próbowała się schować, gdy nagle uzbrojony obcy Skrzydlaty, dzięki skrawkowi magicznego dywanu przeniósł się do środka. Anielica skoczyła na niego z szafy, uderzając szklaną kulą. Dzielnie walczyła, ale przeciwnik ogłuszył ją mocnym ciosem. Szczęśliwie, w tej chwili wrócił Drago, który zabił napastnika po krótkiej, ale agresywnej walce. Drop zwymiotowała na drastyczny widok trupa. Dziewczyna rzuciła się na szyję komandosa, szczęśliwa, że wrócił, ale także rozstrzęsiona całym zajściem. Drago wypytał ją, co się stało. Rozumiejąc, że napastnik miał skrawek magicznego dywanu, który miał się im przydać. Komandos powiadomił swego głębiańskiego przyjaciela, Hazara, że potrzebuję pomocy. Nim Drop zdążyła zareagować, Drago użył skrawka dywanu by zniknąć i zaraz pojawić się z Głębianinem. Pomimo wpajanych jej nauk, że demony to złe istoty, odruchowo poczuła do niego sympatię. Hazar odprawił magiczny rytuał, który sprawił, że zwłoki zniknęły w płomieniu, przy okazji osmalając ściany pokoju. Głębianin pożegnał się z anielicą, życząc jej samych grzecznych dzieci i mniej trupów na przyszłość. Komandos odstawił go do Głębi i szybko wrócił do Drop. Razem zajęli się sprzątaniem pobojowiska. Drago wraz z Hazarem zdobyli informację o miejscu ukrycia Księgi Razjela od Ram Izada. Dlatego, wraz z Drop, przeszukiwali ruiny ziemskiego miasta. Gdy Głębianin zaczął narzekać na upał i bezowocne poszukiwania, komandos dał mu skrawek dywanu, aby zabrał ze sobą Drop, gdy on sam będzie szukać ukradzionego artefaktu. Anielica od razu zaprotestowała, a Hazar stwierdził, że marudzi, bo nie lubi upału. Po długich poszukiwaniach w końcu natrafili na budynek, który postanowili przeszukać. Gdy Drago sprawdzał wnętrze przy użyciu swoich magicznych talizmanów, Drop z nudów rysowała palcem na zakurzonej podłodze. W pewnym momencie komandos i Głębianin pokłócili się, ale zdenerwowana kłótnią anielica ich uspokoiła, uznając, że może źle zrozumieli wskazówki Izada. Wspólnie udało im się przeanalizować informacje i odkryć poszukiwany budynek. Dotarli na cmentarz, gdzie się rozdzielili, by szybciej przebadać teren. Wystraszona Drop szła z Drago. Hazar odnalazł budynek. Chociaż komandos nakazał im pozostać na dworze, ale Hazar i Drop chcieli zobaczyć Księgę. Anielica miała okazję zobaczyć duszę motoryczną, która ugryzła Głębianina. Wspólnymi siłami wydobyli ukradziony artefakt z grobowca, w którym spoczywała także wspomniana dusza. Anielica uznała, że Księga jest piękna, ale dziwna. Gdy opuszczali grobowiec, zostali otoczeni przez Małe Galla. Niestety, moc wyczerpała się w skrawku dywanu, przez co nie mogli uciec i musieli walczyć. Drago nakazał anielicy wskoczyć do sarkofagu, by zapewnić jej bezpieczeństwo, lecz Hazar zabronił uciekać czy wykonywać gwałtownych ruchów, wiedząc, że to tylko bardziej zachęci Galla do ataku. Drop więc próbowała być dzielna, kuląc się za ich plecami. Głębianin rzucił pomysłem, aby pokazać kreaturą Księgę, mając nadzieje, że ta ich wystraszy. Niestety, Galla postanowiły zaatakować. Obaj mężczyźni bronili się dzielnie, lecz pojawiły się rosłe Galla z bronią automatyczną. Gdy sytuacja wydawała się już przesądzona, znienacka pojawił się patrol dżinnów pod wodzą anioła Sikiela. Ten, znając specjalne hasło Szeolitów, dał znać Drago, że jest godny zaufania. Gdy dowiedział się, że komandos właśnie odnalazł cenną Księgę, nakazał swym dżinnom odesłać Hazara w skazane przez niego miejsca, zaś sam ugościł aniołów jedzeniem i piciem. Czekając na przybycie Alimona, Drop zapytała swego towarzysza, co teraz będzie z nimi. Zwierzyła mu się, że ostatnie przeżycia ją zmieniły i już nie będzie umiała wieść życia stróża. Zapytała także, co Drago zamierza zrobić, ale ten odrzekł, że wróci do jednostki, bo szykuje się wielka wojna z Ciemnością. Poprosiła, aby anioł uważał na siebie, przerażona, że może polec w bitwie. Ich rozmowę przerwało pojawienie się Alimona, który pogratulawszy sukcesu, zabrał ich do Królestwa Niebieskiego. Drop wróciła do pracy, lecz już nie odczuwała satysfakcji z obowiązków stróża. Dzieci i przyjacióki anielicy ją irytowały, ona sama zaś nie reagowała na możliwe niebezpieczeństwa spowodowane nierozwagą jej podopiecznych. Po części jej zły humor wynikał z faktu, że bardzo tęskniła za Drago. Nie wiedziała nawet, czy przeżył ostatnie starcie przeciw Antykreatorowi. Pisała do niego listy, lecz te wracały do niej. Drago niespodziewanie pojawił się na placu zabaw, gdzie pracowała. Jego widok bardzo ją ucieszył. Zasypała go całą litanią pytań, m.in. jak ją znalazł, czy wszystko z nim w porządku, czy Hazar przeżył bitwę, jednocześnie zapewniając, jak bardzo się martwiła i denerwowała, że nie dawał znaku życia. Komandos zapewnił ją, że Głębianin, choć zraniony, przetrwał walkę. On sam zaś poprosił regenta Nieba, aby zwolnił go ze służby i pozwolił osiąść w Limbo we własnym domu, który pragnął dzielić z Drop. Anielica bez wyrzutów sumienia porzuciła swą pracę, aby zacząć nowe życie u boku komandosa. Relacje *Drago Gamerin - komandos specjalnej jednostki Nieba, który przypadkiem poznał Drop, gdy uciekając przed pościgiem, schował się do tej samej co ona łodzi. Wspólne niebezpieczeństwa zbliżyły ich do siebie. Zamieszkali razem w Limbo, za zgodą Gabriela. *Saturnin - Anioł Stróż, znajomy Drago. To u niego na kwaterze ukrywała się Drop. Jako aniołowie nawykli do skromnego życia, rozumieli się bardzo dobrze. *Hazar - Głębianin, którego miała okazję poznać dzięki Drago. Pomimo niechęci panującej w Niebie do mieszkańców Piekła, Dop od razu go polubiła. Razem z nim i komandosem ruszyła na poszukiwanie ukradzionej Księgi Razjela. Po bitwie przeciw Siewcy, kiedy spotkała się z Drago, nie omieszkała zapytać także o Hazara, martwiąc się, czy przetrwał walkę. *'Matka Sara' - przełożona Drop. *'Lea' - nocna zmienniczka Drop. Osobowość Drop należała do Aniołów Stróżów, to też była nawykła do skromności. Przejawiało się to głównie w jej zachowaniu, np. gdy spotkała Drago, od razu zakryła swoją nogę szatą, uznając ją za bardzo odsłoniętą. Chociaż jej szata była brzydka, nie wyobrażała sobie być ubraną w cokolwiek innego. Jak wszyscy Stróże, nie posiadała wiele własnych rzeczy, a jej pokój miał ubogi charakter. Przestrzegała także etykiety; gdy Drago proponował jej, aby zapukała w okno Saturnina, oburzyła się, że nie zrobi czegoś tak niedorzecznego jak pukanie do obcego, męskiego anioła. Choć miała niskie pochodzenie, nie była głupia. Gdy przypadkiem stała się świadkiem, wiedziała, że nie może wrócić do Nieba ani do pracy, bo w ten sposób naraziłaby nie tylko siebie, ale i innych. Była też na tyle odważna i ciekawska, aby ruszyć z Drago i Hazarem na poszukiwanie Księgi Razjela. Łatwo nawiązywała kontakt z innymi istotami. Swoją pracę lubiła i wykonywałą ją sumiennie, choć czasami czuła się nią znużona. Pomino surowości i powagi swych obowiązków, nie buntowała się. Czasem zdarzało się jej robić rzeczy, nie przystojące aniołom stróżom, jak chodzenie po drzewach. Jednak niebezpieczne przeżycia z Drago i Hazarem ją bardzo zmieniły, a wykonywana praca nie przynosiła już satysfakcji. Źródła *Siewca Wiatru Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Aniołowie Kategoria:Anielscy stróże